Daddy's Little Girl
by ohhimyky
Summary: Neji's jaw dropped to the floor in utter horror. He just couldn't believe his ears - his sweet, innocent, beautiful baby girl just called that Uchiha traitor 'daddy.' Oh. Hell. No. /drabbles/ From infancy to adulthood, no one ever said being a father, especially when concerning his little Hyuuga princess, would be easy.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto;_

 _A/N: How would the calm, cool, collected Neji take on fatherhood, especially when concerning the female sex? Hm... I foresee 3-5 chapters, depending if Neji survives the teenage years._

 _Summary: Neji's jaw dropped to the floor in utter horror. He just couldn't believe his ears - his sweet, innocent, beautiful baby girl just called that Uchiha traitor 'daddy'! Oh. Hell. No. /drabbles/ From infancy to adulthood, no one ever said being father, especially when concerning his little Hyuuga princess, would be easy._

* * *

 _"Ano... otou-sama?"_

 _Neji looked down with gruff affection at the little girl that was now clinging onto his leg, "What is it, Haruka?"_

 _Young, pale-lavender eyes shined, "What was Haruka's first word?"_

 _Instantly, the Hyuuga heir tensed, teeth slowly girthing together almost painfully._

 _"...Your first word was 'daddy,' Haruka."_

 _Immediately, the cute little Hyuuga child beamed innocently. She hugged her father's leg tighter. "Wahh! Haruka loves otou-sama so much!"_

 _Oh, the memories…._

* * *

 _When Haruka was a week old -_

Sakura almost laughed at the peculiar sight in front of her from where she stood at the doorframe of the nursery room. In fact, if the air in the room wasn't so solemn and serious, she would probably be rolling on the floor, laughing.

"Don't you think that the both of you are going a _bit_ too overboard?"

It was a strange sight to see – Neji, Kohona's esteemed ANBU captain, and their three year old son, Hizashi (who was scarily becoming a mini-carbon clone of the Hyuuga lord himself), where both sitting on either side of her infant daughter's pink crib, both seemingly mediating with Hizashi's nin-pup, Ramen, sitting at guard in between them.

Behind the three male humans/canine a sleeping Haruka.

Ramen barked.

"Oh, my apologies, I mean the _three_ of you."

Upon hearing her voice, little Hizashi opened his eyes and turned to his mother, "It is my duty as an older brother to watch over my new little sister, okaa-sama! There is no such thing as going overboard when it comes to the safety of Haruka!"

"Hn." Neji nodded slightly in approval. Sakura shot her husband a displeased look.

"What have you done to my sweet baby boy?"

Neji's right eye cracked open slightly as he smirked haughtily at the petite female standing against the doorframe, "As the men, it is our duty to protect and guard the baby."

Ramen yelped in agreement.

Sakura frowned, approaching the three forms on the floor who still haven't budged from their posts since her arrival.

"You would think that the head of the Hyuuga clan would have more productive things to do then to arrange a stakeout in his daughter's bedroom, ne Neji-kun?"

Neji smirked deepened in cruelty points as he closed his eyes again. He lifted up his hand and motioned his pointer finger to the corner of the room.

Sakura gazed over to where he was pointing.

There, in the back corner of the nursery, sat Hiashi, deep in mediation with a katana placed before him.

"Oh, for goodness sake!"

* * *

 _When Haruka was one months old –_

It was nearing 2am when Neji was arriving home from a three day escort mission. The Hyuuga compound was enveloped with a peaceful silent as Neji soundlessly made his way through the living quarters towards his bedroom sanctuary.

A soft cooing sound from Haruka's room stopped him in his tracks as his head turned towards the direction of the noise. Protectively, Neji approached his daughter's crib where she was gently stirring in her sleep. Carefully, he reached down to rearrange the blankets covering the baby when Haruka's eyes suddenly opened.

Tiny lavender eyes looked up at her father, and upon recognition, her tiny mouth broke out in a smile, cooing sleepily before slowly falling back to sleep.

An undeniable warmth erupted in Neji's chest.

His baby girl smiled at him.

Tenderly, he gave a rare, small smile back down at her.

* * *

 _When Haruka was three months old –_

"Ano… otou-sama?"

Neji looked up from where he sat at his desk over to his oldest child.

"Yes, Hizashi?"

"Where do babies come from?"

Neji nearly chocked on his spit.

"B-babies…?" Neji started, carefully.

"Hai," Hizashi replied, innocently, "Like, where did Haruka and I come from?"

Neji cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Well, you see Hizashi –"

Big, naïve eyes blinked back at him.

"…babies come from trees."

Hizashi's little mouth fell open excitedly, "Trees? From trees, otou-sama?"

He could feel a headache coming on as he rubbed his temples gingerly. "Iie, Hizashi, from… special trees." When he saw the confused look on his son's face, Neji pathetically continues his tale, "A daddy … gives a special _seed_ to a mommy, and then the mommy will give that seed love and care until it grows into a baby."

Did he really just said that?

Hizashi nodded in understanding. "Interesting."

Neji cleared his throat, "Otou-sama needs to finish his work now, son. Go on and play."

Later on that day, a wave of confusion washed over Sakura as he heard Hizashi enthusiastically talked to his baby sister about how the two of them were once, excitedly, Sakura trees.

* * *

 _When Haruka was 6 months old –_

Dressed in little Hyuuga robes, Neji cradled Haruka in his arms as he made his way down to training ground 5. Haruka hair, dark and chestnut brown in color, had grown out considerably and was cutely done (if he didn't say so himself) in a little pigtail done by his truly. Her little eyes looked over her surroundings curiously before looking up to her father, smiling brightly.

Silently, the duo stopped at a distance from two figures who were currently packing up their training supplies.

"Tenten. Lee," the Hyuuga greeted.

The two former teammates looked over towards the direction his voice had come from. Tenten's face broke out into a smile, gesturing her arm in a slight wave.

"Neji! Perfect timing, we were about to head over to the manor meet up with you!"

Upon seeing the little doll-like bundle in his arms, Lee cried out excitedly.

"Yosh! If it isn't the young angel of youth here to bless us with her brilliant smile!" Lee dropped his training gear to the ground, running towards Neji with his arms out wide, "Haruka-chan! Come to uncle-!"

Neji's eyes glowered.

"Lee, STOP." His baritone was low and dangerous.

The Hyuuga heir had rotated his body sideways, as if shielding the baby girl away from Kohana's Beautiful Green Beast, eyes glaring warningly. Lee stopped in his tracks, mouth hanging open disheartened.

"N-neji?" Lee started when the branch child shot his former teammate a disproving look.

"You may come near Haruka AFTER you have properly washed and disinfect yourself, Lee."

Tenten shot him an exacerbated look as dramatic tears started to stream down Lee's eyes. Haruka cooed happily when a butterfly caught her eyes.

"Really, Neji? Don't you think you're over-reacting?" the weapon mistress huffed, walking over to where he stood.

"No. You're both filthy, covered in germs."

She stopped a safe distance from the brooding father and couching down to become eye level with Haruka who was still situated in Neji's arms. "Poor Haruka, how do you ever put up with this crazy father of yours?"

Haruka squeezed her father's cheeks and squealed.

* * *

Review!

/next chapter, cute, toddler years/


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Just a quick update. Welcome to the mind of Hizashi!_

 _Enjoy! And as always, review!_

* * *

 _Chapter Two_

 _"You're very pretty, Haruka!"_

 _Haruka smiled, Neji's left eye twitched._

 _"Thank you, Keichi-kun! You're pretty, too!"_

 _Before Neji could scare away the five year old boy that dared flirted with his daughter - in front of him, no less - Haruka continued._

 _"Almost as pretty as my daddy!"_

 _And all was well in Neji-land._

* * *

 _When Hizashi was 8 months old –_

"Happy birthday, Neji!"

Neji looked up from where he sat at the table and smiled back at Sakura, who was seated across from him with Hizashi in her arms. On the table lied a simple cake with a neat 'Happy Birthday, Daddy!' script in kanji written across the vanilla frosting.

"Tou-tou-tou-tou," Hizashi squealed, clapping along with his mother.

The Hyuuga male quickly bowed his head, made a wish and blew out the candles on the cake in one blow. Hizashi looked on, amazed.

"Ano, what did you wish for this year?" Sakura started, a slight underlying playful tone in her voice. Neji smirked.

"Can't tell you, can I?"

Hizashi made a sound, reaching over for the sweet-smelling cake when Sakura stopped him, "Not yet, sweetie, we still have to give daddy his present!"

Now he was curious. "Present?"

 _His first birthday present as a father._

Sakura nodded, "Hizashi has a very, very special present he wants to give daddy, right Hizashi?"

"Tou-tou-tou-tou!"

 _I wonder what kind of present an 8 month-old can give?_

 _A clay handprint?_

 _Ramen noodle art?_

 _Wet kisses?_

 _A dirty diaper?_

Interestedly, Neji cocked his head slightly to the side when Sakura suddenly lifted the baby up to his eye level in front of her.

Hizashi looked back curiously at his father.

The two Hyuuga males were face-to-face now.

Sakura cleared her throat, seriously.

"Hizashi, what do you do when daddy's being a meanie?"

Neji was taken aback at her words, immediately confused. "Sakura, wha-"

As if on cue, Hizashi's eyes narrowed.

" _Ba-koo-ga_!"

The brown-hair ANBU captain froze in his seat; breath caught in his throat and mouth hung ajar.

There, in front of his, little Hizashi's lavender eyes glazed back at him, little eyes protruding from his temples towards his eyes.

 _Byakugan.._

At 8 months old, his son has activated the Hyuuga's bloodline, Byakugan. Unheard of his Hyuuga's history at such a young age.

"H-hizashi…." Neji breathed out, finally. Sakura let out a giggle as Hizashi continued to stare his father down.

Ignoring the words that Sakura had stated to prompt this momentous occasion, Neji felt the back of his eyes burn.

Let it be known, that year on his birthday, Neji shed a proud tear.

* * *

 _When Hizashi was 2 years old –_

Until absolutely no circumstances is Hyyuga Neji allowed to bad mouth the remaining Uchiha in front of his wife.

And of course, Neji had learned this the hard way. Courtesy of her fists.

 _That bastard…_

It wasn't a surprised that the Hyuuga heir didn't get along with the Uchiha male; thus the two often remained a safe, civil distance away from each other, only speaking to each other when absolutely necessary (' _Hn, hn'_ ) and communicating with each other ( _nod, grunt_ ) as little as possible.

"Okay, Neji, I'll off to train with Sasuke-kun!"

 _That blasted name - !_

With a tense grin, he gave her a peck on the cheek, "Of course, Sakura."

Neji waited for the pink-haired medic to leave the property before turning to his son who was currently sitting in his high chair. He reached into his robes and withdrew a piece of paper out, couching down to his son's eye level with a serious expression.

"Okay, Hizashi, now that mommy's gone, let's continue practice."

Hizashi looked up from where he was playing with his toy kunai and blinked at his father, who was holding out the piece of paper out in front of him.

 _A photograph -_

"Hizashi, when we see this man, what do we say?"

 _-of Sasuke_

Hizashi eyes brightened as he clapped his small hands together excitedly, "Ohayou, Traitor-kun!"

Neji smirked, "Good boy."

* * *

 _When Hizashi was five –_

"My father got called away on an important mission!"

"Well, my pa is the best jonin out there!"

"My dad defeated five enemy shinobi all by himself!"

Hizashi rolled his eyes borely from where he sat at his desk, working on his advanced homework.

 _Why am I the only one that has to do all this extra work?_

"My daddy's the coolest!"

"No, mines is!"

"You're all wrong – 'cuz mines is the best!"

 _So irritating_ , the young Hyuuga male inwardly groan, trying to drown out the excited chatter of his classmates while scrawling on his worksheet. _Now what was the second formation of this fire-style jutsu…?_

"Oi, look, Hyuuga's dad is probably a dud!"

 _What?_

"Yea, he has nothing to say about his dad, his father's probably a civilian of the Hyuuga clan!"

An eye twitch.

Looking up at the group of boys next to him, Hizashi frowned. The group of boys started to snicker, all rambling in agreement with the aforementioned comments.

"You all are so troublesome."

Quickly gathering his school supplies, the lavender-eyed boy got up and made his way to the door.

"See! It's true!"

"Hyuuga's embarrassed of the truth so he's running away!"

"What a wuss!"

"How humiliating!"

That did it.

Now he was angry.

Whipping his head towards the direction of his classmates, the Hyuuga child smirked.

"My father is the Head Lord of the Hyuuga Clan as well ANBU captain of Squadron Three Assassination squad so you all can tell your dads that they could probably learn a thing or two from mines."

With that, Hizashi left the classroom with a confident stride, leaving his flabbergasted classmates behind him.

 _Idiots._

* * *

 _When Hizashi was seven –_

"Aniki!"

Hizashi smiled at his little sister's greeting when he opened the front door.

"You're back!"

"Hello, Haruka, I'm home."

Three year old Haruka squealed, stumbling over to her big brother and latching onto his right leg, "Aniki play with Haruka!"

Giving his sister a sympathetic smile, he patted her on the head. "I'm sorry, Haruka, but I have to study. Maybe Otou-sama or Kaa-sama can play with you."

Little Haruka shook her head abruptly. "Tou-Tou-sama and Kaa-sama are busy!"

Hizashi frowned, picking up his little sister from the floor and carrying her into the living room area. "Where are they?"

Usually his parents always set aside time to be with him and his sister after school at the end of the week.

Haruka gave him an innocent look, "Making babies!"

Hizashi frozed mid-step, "What?"

Haruka shot her brother an impatient look, "Kaka-jiji said they are making babies!"

Hizashi looked on, confused. Then he remembered what his father once told him about where babies came from. "So they're out in the gardens planting seeds?"

Haruka shrugged. "I don't know…"

 _I guess homework can wait._

"Let's go see if they need help."

Haruka smiled, "Yay!"

In the corner sat a silver-haired, one-eyed ninja, so engrossed in an orange book that he had missed the entire conversation.

* * *

 _A/N Already Hizashi is taking after Neji's personality =3_

 _Review!_


End file.
